


like thelma and louise

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Thelma and Louise AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella and Ursula decide to hightail it out of Storybrooke, Maine to escape their tedious lives, and end up falling in love with each other on the road to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like thelma and louise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/125679283166/sea-devil-week-day-2-road-trip-1990s-cruella).

Cruella had never expected to leave her hometown. It just wasn’t done.

She never would’ve done so if it hadn’t been for Ursula.

They had left after yet another day of Cruella getting drunk before it was even noon.

“Cru, why do you stay here?”

Cruella shrugged. “In this town? I dunno. It’s easier than going anywhere else.”

“Coward,” Ursula replied teasingly.

“Hmp,” Cruella scoffed. “As if you’d just up and leave with no warning.”

“I would too.”

“Prove it.”

There was a pause, and just when Cruella had opened her mouth to apologize, Ursula stood, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Get up then, let’s go.”

“Wait-”

“C’mon, we have to be gone before your husband gets home. We can take my car.”

“Who said  _I_  was going?”

Ursula rolled her eyes. “Oh you’re going. You want to leave just as much as I do.”

Cruella didn’t argue with that.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, they were on the road, the wind sweeping their hair out of their faces, and their fingers interlocking on the dashboard.


End file.
